Gentle Push 2: The Family
by BethGisborne
Summary: Martin and Kate are engaged. Now the next step meeting the famous Victor. What will happen if he doesn't like her? Will she get the family together or drive them apart. Please review. Martin/OC Read Part 1 First
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Here is part two. Hope you all enjoy. Took awhile sorry to get it worked out between school and all. I'm getting ready to start number three.**

"I do get to be best man right?"

"I don't know Danny we haven't even set a date yet."

Sam grinned and looked over Kate. "Sounds like Starsky and Hutch are coming in."

Kate laughed. "I always did like Starksy."

"Thanks." Martin leaned over giving her cheek a kiss.

"No problem Marty." She grinned at him.

"So when exactly are the two of you getting married? You've been engaged since what?" Danny asked sitting on the corner of Sam's desk causing her to scowl at him.

"May Danny since may. It's been only three weeks since then." Kate said with a smile.

"So?" Vivian prodded.

Kate laughed. "Sam is my maid of honor."

"Danny's the best man."

"Vivian I want you to share in the maid if Sam doesn't mind." Both women nodded.

"And the date." Martin took a deep breath. "Is still to be determined. Coffee?"

*****

Jack tossed folders out around the table. "New case people. Our missing person is 19 year old Jason Torodova. Moved here from Bulgaria about two years ago to finish High School. Was originally an exchange student but since has begun working on his citizenship. Has a serious girlfriend Hannah Davis she's on her way in. He was going to NYU for a history degree and film and photography too. Went missing last night after getting into an argument with Hannah's father about marrying her."

"Nothing else?" Sam asked pushing through the papers.

"Has worked at different place's his last was a library not far from campus. You and Vivian can start going through his records here anywhere."

"So we at least know that Hannah didn't run away to be with Jason." Kate commented flipping through her files trying not to grin as Martin rubbed her leg under the table.

"Not yet." Jack said. "She was heard talking to him last night on the phone then possible on line. Her father was very angry this morning when I called so we need to see if we can keep her and him apart when we talk to them. Danny you and I get the girl and her father. Kate you and lover boy go and talk to his places of employment and anyone at the school."

"Got it." Martin and Kate grabbed their things.

"Oh and Kate you're still on light duty don't forget."

"Yes father." Kate said with a roll before following Martin out the door.

****

"I worked at a library going through the academy. Boy does it bring back memories." Kate said as they walked through the rows of books to the main desk.

"I used to live in books as a kid until I got into sports." Martin said with a grin. "For some reason I can see you in here."

Kate laughed. "Thanks." They got to the desk and showed their badges. "I'm Special Agent Kate Thomas and this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald."

"How do you do can I help you with something?" The old woman asked at the desk.

"We need to talk to you about Jason Torodova." Martin sat a picture on the desk.

"Oh I'm new here you'd want to talk to Tom. He's in the history section he'd know."

"Thanks." Kate turned and began walking away.

"History section." Martin said looking at the books. "And that would be?"

"Well book worm. It usually means non fiction which is down here. And second it usually is the 970's depending on the type of history." She ducked down an isle. "Tom?"

"Yes."

Again after interdictions he nodded. "Oh yeah I know Jason. A cool kid. English isn't the best but it's getting better with practice. I know his girlfriend has been helping him."

"Have you noticed anything different lately? Like another girl or him getting a lot of phone calls?" Martin asked writing on the paper.

"No. Well Hannah's been coming in a lot lately. Usually in tears about something her father did. He's a real stickler for things. Ex Army I think. Once she had a fine of only fifteen cents and he really got mad at her started yelling and everything. That's how she and Jason met. Jason took the blame for the fine."

"How old is Hannah?" Kate asked watching as Tom kept shelving the books.

"Same age as Jason. She'd broken her leg when they first met so her dad had brought her in."

Kate nodded. "Thanks we'll get back to you if we need anything."

"Is Hannah alright? I mean she's a nice girl."

"Yeah she's fine." Martin said with a nod.

"Oh and Tom. You might want to check the books you just shelved. Criminal psych doesn't go in the history department." Kate turned and walked out.

Martin looked at her surprised and hurried to catch up with her. Once in the car he grinned. "Alright so what do you think?"

"I think the father has something to do with it maybe." Kate said ignoring the grins coming from Martin. She realized it had been a mistake letting him know about her college job. "Second I think our Tom has a bit of a crush on Hannah."

"Why?" Martin pulled out into traffic.

"Well he was more worried about Hannah than Jason for one. Second he seemed to know all about her and nothing about him."

Martin nodded. "Let's get something to eat and I'll call Jack."

****

Jack flipped his phone shut. "So Mr. Davis I understand that last night you got into an argument with Jason over marrying your daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well your daughter said she heard you and so did your maid before she quiet this morning."

"Listen he's not good enough for her."

"He's not or she's not."

"I love my daughter I want what's best for her."

"Then why did you tell him no."

"He's not from around here. He's from another country he can't even speak English correctly."

"Mr. Davis I'm sure neither could your family when they first came over here. He's scheduled to become a US citizen next week. Now we have a missing person and the last person to see them was you. Now either you tell us what you know happened to him without putting anything else on it. Or we will charge you with kidnapping and anything else I can think of."

Davis sighed. "Alright fine. We argued. I told him he couldn't marry her. I told him I didn't trust him. He got angry at me. Started yelling in what ever language he speaks. She came running in and tried to break us apart. I swung at him and hit her instead. He grew furious and came after me and I threw him out. I told him he could never come back or talk to my daughter. I heard them talking after that and argued with her about it."

"Did the argument get out of hand?" Davis shrugged. "Sit tight." Jack got up and walked out, buzzing Danny in the next room. Danny walked out. "Well?"

"She's scared Jack. Of her father. She's got bruises on her face and arms. Now she's worried that her father did something to Jason. She said Jason and her father got into an argument."

"Do you think she know's where he is?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I do."

"If we let her go she'll find him." Jack said looking in the window.

"Yeah. But most likely she'll run with him to get away from her father. She told me her bags are packed to leave him."

"Let her go. We've got enough to keep her father here for a few hours."

"Jack."

"Neither of them have done anything wrong. I'll call the others."

"Jack."

"Tell her if she needs something call."

****

"I much prefer these kind of cases." Kate said sitting at a table with Martin.

"So do I. The paper work even seems a little less hard."

She snatched a fry from his tray, "you know we really should set a date."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I asked if you wanted fries."

"I didn't till now."

"You might want to wait until you've met my father." Martin commented taking a drink of his pop.

"Don't remind me it's this weekend remember? Why do I have the feeling like it might be my last supper."

Martin laughed. "Come on it won't be that bad."

"Yeah sure. He already doesn't like me after the Kim incident. I don't think he'll like me now."

"Listen I love you and that's all that matters. Whether or not Dad does I don't really care. He doesn't like a lot of things I do. Well just about everything but he'll get over it."

"I hope so."

****

"So you ready to meet the Deputy Director of head hunting?" Danny asked as the two came back in.

"Danny you're not helping." Martin said sitting down.

"He's not that bad." Vivian said turning in her chair.

"Oh no not at all." Sam said rolling her eyes. "He just thinks he's a god. You all must obey me. No one must deviate from what I say or else. I am the final word." Sam said with a chuckle.

"You should try being his kid." Martin said with a roll.

"Thanks a whole lot." Kate said shaking her head. "Anything new?"

"Danny picked up his waitress."

"And what a waitress." Danny said dreamily.

"Again anything new?"


	2. Chapter 2

Martin rested his hand on Kate's knee. She'd been up most of the night, no matter how he had tried to keep her calm that his father really wasn't all that bad she couldn't relax. Even his holding her all night long hadn't helped and usually it did. It had taken nearly two hours for her to get the right cloths for the first meeting, she ended up with the dress she'd started out with. "It'll be alright Kate. It's only for the weekend. And mom promised she gave us the same room."

"I'm sure your father just loves that."

"He doesn't know. Mom set it up so we have two rooms." He winked at her. "Besides she knows about us." Kate nodded. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I just want them to like me."

"Kate my dad doesn't like anyone trust me. I'm just glad Aunt Bonnie does. Now you'd have a problem if she didn't."

Kate smiled. "Good."

"Listen if Dad gets to be to much just think about all the fun you're gonna get making fun of Danny about his weekend."

Kate laughed and leaned over kissing Martin on the cheek. "Thanks."

Martin grinned. "Anything to make you smile."

*-*-*-*-*

Martin pulled up in front of a large mansion. "This is where you grew up?"

"Sort of. I came here when it fit into my parents schedule more than anything. Spent most of my free time with Aunt Bonnie." He stopped and jumped out of the car walking around opening the door for her.

She was still a bit slow getting out with her ribs but she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Marty."

"Thanks is that all I get? No promises, kisses, nothing?"

She leaned against the car and pulled him close. "Oh there's a lot I'd like to say or do to you. But right now there's someone in the upper window watching. And after all I am still on light duty." She grinned at him wickedly.

He grinned and kissed her leaving her breathless. "Have to be careful then won't we." He said softly kissing her gently this time.

"Hmmm. I don't think your father likes me already if the look he's giving from the door is any indication."

Martin sighed and straightened. Taking her hand he walked to the house. "Dad."

"Martin." A cold handshake was exchanged.

"Dad this is."

"Yes I remember Kate." He gave another hand shake.

"Victor is that Martin?" A distinctive female voice said from within the house.

"Yes dear it is. I'll get your things." Victor walked by without another word.

Martin shrugged at Kate and led her into the house where he was promptly crushed in a hug by his mother. "Oh Martin you've lost weight since the last time I saw you."

"I'm fine mom really just been really busy at work."

"Oh of course dear. Kate you look so much better than last time I saw you." She gingerly hugged Kate.

"Thank you Mrs. Fitzgerald. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh it's not a problem. It's the first time Martin's ever brought a girl to stay on a visit so I figured you had to be special." She winked and pointed to her ring finger. "Secrets can't be kept from a mother. Come I'll show you your rooms then we'll have lunch."

*****

Kate sat on the bed while Martin unpacked her few things. "I really like your mom Martin."

"And Dad?"

"Juries still out on that one."

Martin laughed. "Yeah I know. Most girls ran when they found out who my father is." He sat down beside her.

"It'll take more than Victor Fitzgerald to scare me away."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her before laying back. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Night sleeping beauty." She said turning to find Martin already sound asleep. Shaking her head she covered him with an afghan before walking out. The house was large, more like a mansion. She walked the halls before heading downstairs to see if she could help in the kitchen. She found Victor and his wife talking. "Did you like your room dear?"

"Yes ma'am it is very nice."

"Where is my son?"

"He fell asleep helping me unpack so I came down. He drove most of the night so I wouldn't have to." She stood there a minute. "Can I help with anything?"

"You're the guest."

"I know but I like to help."

"Why sure." Martin's mom handed her a knife and cutting board setting her to work. They made small talk Kate and Martin's mom, before long both women had forgotten that originally Victor was in the room.

"You should have seen him. He was so adorable in his little swimming trunks." Martin's mom said sitting a cup of tea in front of Kate while they waited for lunch to finish. "He was so intent on getting a fish bigger than anyone he sat out there for hours."

"I know I've seen him do it at work." Kate said sipping the tea.

"When he was about five he decided he didn't like the color of his hair. He spent hours talking to his cousins."

"Mom please not that story." Martin said with a yawn walking in giving both women a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to Kate.

"Alright should I tell her about the time you snuck out of the house with nothing on?"

Kate chocked. "Oh I have to hear this one."

"He'd just gotten out of the bath. When all of the sudden I heard the front door shut and saw him running down the street completely nude." His mother smiled at him.

Kate looked at Martin mouth hanging open. Martin shifted a bit uncomfortably. "What she isn't telling you Kate is that I was all of one and a half years old. She gave me the bath and turned her back for two seconds. You know Ava well I was kind of like that."

Kate started laughing. "Oh but the way she told it was so much better. Wait till Danny hears this one."

Martin groaned. "Mother why? I'll never be able to show my face again."

"Oh I think you might be able to keep me from talking."

Martin eyed Kate suspiciously as she winked at his mother. "I don't think I'm going to like this am I?"

"You might and you might not. I haven't quiet decided yet. After all it is a long weekend."

+*+*+*+*

Martin tugged at his tie once again. "I don't see why we have to dress like this."

"Your mother said that your father invited someone over last minute. So it changed the plans." Kate called from the bathroom.

"You really like my mom don't you?" Martin asked again tugging at his tie.

Kate walked out putting her ear ring in. "Yeah I do Martin she's really nice. I really do like her. Stop tugging it won't help." She reached around him to straighten the tie.

Martin turned around and wrapped both arms around her. "I'm glad." He kissed her. "Now you haven't met dad yet well not for a long time any way."

Kate sighed and toyed with Martin's tie. "No I haven't and I have a feeling things are going to blow tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate smiled to the Senator and his wife as they stood talking. "Ah I see you've met Miss Kate Philips." Victor said walking up. "She's my son's. What exactly are you again?"

Kate nearly dropped her glass. She and Martin were planning on telling his father later about the engagement but the question still startled her, did he actually know and was setting them up? With Victor it was hard to tell, her mind kicked into over drive, just as she was about to answer, "She's my fiancée dad." Martin said walking up behind her. She looked over at him surprised, he had asked she not say anything yet. He knew his father so she had conceded to let him make the decisions about when the right time was to tell and she didn't really think that that moment was the right time.

Victor turned a cold stare on them. "Yes of course I forgot it is still all new to us both Elizabeth and I. John let me show you." He pulled the Senator away.

Kate turned on Martin. "I thought we were going to wait." She said softly.

Martin downed his drink. "We were but the party keeps getting bigger." He nodded towards another group of people being ushered into the room. "I figured it was now or never. More people and dad isn't likely to make a scene." He poured himself another drink.

"A little warning would have been nice." She said softly watching as more people filed in. "Martin your father isn't very happy about us."

"What gave you that idea?"

"He hasn't stopped staring at me or glaring."

********

The last of the guest left late at night. Martin grabbed Kate's hand after saying good night to his mother. "Don't even think about it." Victor said softly when the last person had walked out. He walked into the living room.

"Dad not now. It's late and we've all had a long day. I haven't slept in over twelve hours."

"Martin." Kate squeezed his hand.

Martin stood there and waited. "Just when were you going to let me know about your engagement."

"It was supposed to be tonight at a private dinner remember? Or have you forgotten that it's alright to have dinner with just your family without anyone from government?"

"Martin." Kate tugged on his arm, Martin shook her off.

"Watch how you speak to me." Victor said turning his back to them for a minute before turning around again. "I do not approve of this one bit Martin."

"I didn't think you would. You never approved of anything unless you came up with it. Then by all means we must follow what you say."

"I don't approve because you are always making mistakes and leaving me to clean up your mess."

"The only mistake I've made is letting you think you run my life." Martin said shaking off Kate's hand. "I made it perfectly clear when I joined the FBI that you had no control of my life again dad. I make my own choices and mistakes and clean them up on my own without you being there. If you clean them up it's because you want to not because I asked."

"You ungrateful."

"Ungrateful? What do I have to be ungrateful for? A father who never was around? Who made me do things I hated?"

"You didn't hate everything. Football."

"I hated that to and was forced not by just you but the coach as well to play."

"Martin you go through with this."

"And you will do nothing dad. You can't I've checked even in your position."

"Martin."

"No kate. You do try and this will be the last time you see me cross through that door."

"You don't mean that."

"Martin."

"I do dad. Try me and see. I'm tired of you trying to run my life."

"Martin! Victor! Stop!" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs suddenly feeling very short of breath. "Listen to yourselves. You're fighting over things in the past and things you don't have control of any more. Stop."

"No Kate." Martin yelled. "This has been coming for years." He turned back to his father. "You've tried everything in your power to make me bend to your will. But it won't work this time dad. I walked out when I joined the FBI against your will. This is my life my decisions not yours. I'm not a kid anymore. It's my life."

"Which you'll ruin like everything else you've ever done on your own."

"Everything else! Dad the only thing I've ever done is go to the academy without your blessing. And sure looks like I've messed that up. No dad everything you've ever forced me into I barely got through because I tried to please you. And there is no pleasing you so I've given that up to make myself happy."

"STOP!" Kate barked out. "Do you two hear yourselves?" She looked between the two. "Martin's right Victor. It's his decisions you can't stop them nor can you change them. No I have the floor. Martin and I are getting married period end of discussion. Nothing will change that." Kate began to feel her self struggling to pull in a deep enough breath to make a sentence. "Martin he is your father and is trying to help."

"Help."

"Shut it Fitzgerald." She snapped. "Even if I don't agree with him in anything he has said tonight he tried." She gripped the back of the chair as she felt the world slowly begin to tilt. "But Victor you have to let go and let Martin do what he wants. You don't like to be told what to do neither does he." She took a deep breath. "It's the past let go. I didn't say forget. Or forgive but go on. It can't be changed. Do what makes you happy and is right for you." She felt her knees give out and Martin yell her name before the whole world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin rushed over to where Kate had fallen. "Elizabeth call Dr. Roberts get him here now." Victor crouched down near Martin. "Martin let's get her into a room."

Martin nodded and picked her up and headed for the stairs. "No our room it's closer." Martin followed his father, his chest tight listening to Kate who struggled to take a breath. Carefully Martin lay her out on the bed and began removing her shoes then the jewelry around her neck before letting down her hair. Victor carefully covered her with a quilt.

"Has she been sick Martin?"

"No she went to the doctor before we left and they said she sounded fine everything was healing."

Victor nodded. "Dr. Roberts will be here in a minute Martin. He should be able to tell us what is going on." Victor squeezed Martin's shoulder before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Martin sat down on the bed beside Kate to wait.

*****

"Sounds like she might have the start of pneumonia." Dr. Roberts said walking out. "Here get this prescription filled and make her take it easy for a couple of days. We got it early enough there shouldn't really be any problems."

"Thank you Dr. Roberts." Victor walked him out.

Martin blew out the breath he was holding and leaned back against the couch. His mother sat beside him and squeezed his knee. "Why don't you stay down here with her. Your father and I will take your room."

Martin nodded and went to stand. "Martin if you need anything tonight come get me." Victor said. Again Martin nodded and walked to his parent's room. He shut the door quietly behind him and tugged his shoes off to make less noise. He tossed his tie and jacket on a chair and loosened the color of his shirt before carefully crawling in beside Kate. Her breathing had eased considerably since the doctor had left. Gently he pulled her towards him and felt her shift to fit better. "Sorry I ruined the weekend Martin." Kate said softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Martin sat up on his elbow to look down at her.

She blinked at him before trying to say anything. "Guess I made a great impression on your father. Rip into him then pass out." She smirked at Martin.

"I really don't care about that. I'm more worried about you. We're going to head back tomorrow."

"Martin the weekend."

"Is shot any way. You need the rest and I'm sure Jack will want to give you some time off."

"Martin."

"Don't start Kate."

"So is it you want to leave because I'm sick. Or because you don't want to face your father?" She started to cough curling onto her side.

Martin sat up and began to rub her back till the coughing eased. She breathed a sigh before turning back to Martin. "Both. Right now I'm more worried about you." His cell began to ring. "Fitzgerald." A pause. "Seriously? Yeah we'll be there in the morning. Ah Jack Kate is."

"Fine. I'll take it easy I swear."

"Yeah Jack. Dad already called?" Martin looked over at her surprised. "No I don't think Kate will stay unless we drug her or tied her which ever she preferred."

"I'd like to see you try either."

Martin grinned at her. "Yeah sure we can be there by tomorrow afternoon. You can tell her not me. Bye." Martin shut the phone and sat it beside the bed.

"Well?"

"Dad called and said you were staying till you were feeling better."

"I figured that much by your expression. Why'd Jack call on our weekend off?"

"You remember the girl Davis?"

"A Hannah whose father didn't want her marrying her boyfriend. But Jack let them run away. Why?"

"Seems they didn't get far or at least to far."

"Huh?"

"Danny followed to make sure all went well. Well it did to the New Jersey boarder. Seems the boyfriend went missing again. The dad had been gone most of the time and all the sudden has shown up sporting some new bruises."

Kate sat up and started to stand. "Let's get going. I hate to say goodbye to your mom so soon."

"Jack doesn't want you on the case after tonight."

"Martin."

"I think he's right. You need the rest."

"Martin."

"You're under enough stress as it is."

"Martin."

"And you don't need a relapse it could set you back far."

"Martin."

"Maybe he'll give you a desk job but nothing hard." He stopped when he realized Kate was just simply staring at him. "What?"

"I was waiting till you shut it. That's one thing both you and your father share the inability to stop when someone else is asking you to when you think you're right." Martin went to open his mouth and quickly shut it. "I will take it easy Martin I promise. Let's just get some sleep and see what Jack has to say."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay as long as you need to." Martin's mom said for the third time at breakfast.

"Yes Elizabeth. And I thank you for the invite. But Jack needs all of us. I don't think I'll be allowed out of the office any way. And I haven't quiet decided what Marty has to do to keep his streaker past quiet." She grinned at him. "Besides when we get going Martin will be doing most of the work."

Martin coughed into his coffee. "Well you do sound better this morning than last night." Victor said. Neither he nor Martin had spoken two words to the other since they got up other than to see if Kate was doing better.

"I feel better. But it's still a bit hard to breath deep." Kate smiled at least he was trying.

"Well." Martin sat his cup down. "We gotta get going. I promised Jack we'd be back late this afternoon."

"Call if you need anything." His mother said giving them both a hug.

"We will and thank you for the very short weekend."

Martin walked out without looking at his father. "Maybe we can do it again."

"We'll see." Martin tossed over his shoulder at his father's comment. Kate shrugged at Elizabeth before following Martin.

****

The ride was quiet. Martin thought Kate had fallen asleep. "I agree with everything you have to say Martin about your father."

Martin jumped. "I thought you were asleep."

Kate shifted so she could see him better as he drove. "I couldn't I was thinking." Silence. "Just listen to what I'm about to say is all I'm asking Martin."

"I don't know if I'm going to like this."

"Probably not."

"I'll listen."

Kate bit her lip thinking. "Martin you're right about your father."

"We've established that."

"Martin."

"Sorry."

"But I think he's trying his best to help you and show you that he cares. I mean it's not the best or the way I'd go about it but maybe that is the only way he knows how to do it." Martin scowled. "I'm not saying go back on what you said or how you feel. There's a lot he needs to make up for and things that you both need to work on. But just think about where maybe he's coming from. Or set rules down and if that doesn't work." She stopped.

"I think I covered that don't you?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. Alright let him be the first to make a move. Just don't let your dad get in the way of us or work alright." Martin nodded.

****

"Sorry about the short weekend." Jack said tossing the folder onto the table.

"Wasn't working out to be much of one." Martin said sitting a cup of coffee on the table.

Kate started to cough causing the others to look at her worried. "I'm fine." She rasped out.

"Sounds like it." Jack said with a scowl. She rolled her eyes and stared at the folder.

"That bad?" Sam asked.

"Other than pneumonia girl." Martin said with a grin at Kate who once again scowled. "Yeah that bad."

"You two fight?" Danny asked.

"Not us. Him and Victor." Kate said sitting the file down.

Everyone froze. "Well then let's get to the case shall we?" Vivian asked smiling at Martin.

"Ok guys here's what we do know."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sighed once again. She was stuck doing office duty because of her cough. She was frustrated on so many levels. First there was the fact Martin was on edge after their one day at his house. Then there was the case they were working on.

She coughed until tears filled her eyes. Sighing she leaned back. "Still that bad?" Vivian asked sitting a cup of hot tea in front of her.

"Yeah. I just want out."

"I know but it'll make you worse."

"Staying will too. Staying I think."

Vivian sighed and sat down beside Kate at the table. "Why don't you tell me what happened. It might help."

Kate took a deep breath.

****

"Ouch Martin. I mean come on man. Spilling it at a party that had to hurt." Danny said turning out into traffic.

"Hurt is an understatement. I guess I was just angry because I had it all planned and like always dad had to throw a kink into it."

"So."

"So?"

"So."

"Danny why is it all our conversations end up with the so thing." Martin asked rolling his eyes to stare at his partner in crime and punishment.

"Cause times like this it gets you to loosen up some. Though gotta give it to Kate she sure does know how to nail someone doesn't she."

"Yeah." Martin sighed. "Thing is she's right. But I know my dad he's never going to change and let me be me. He's always going to have to control something in my life. The FBI was the first thing I stood up to him for."

"Why did you?" Danny asked watching the traffic.

"It meant everything to me."

"Does Kate?"

***

"What did Martin do?"

"He slept with me all night. I don't remember that much about it whatever the doctor gave me really knocked me out." Kate said taking another cup from Sam who'd joined her and Vivian. "I just don't want him to make a mistake and walk away from his family because of me."

"Kate it's like he said it's his life his decisions." Sam said.

"I know I. I just want him to be happy."

"What about you?" Vivian asked leaning back in her chair.

"Happy doesn't begin to describe where I am right now. Sure there will be bumps and nothing will be perfect but I can't see my life without him."

"Then the problem is?"

******

"We found Hannah." Danny said sliding into his chair later that afternoon.

"Where?" Kate pushed over to the table.

"At an old abandon barn out in the Jersey country. Seems she ran off after they ran into her father."

Martin joined them. "Seems she saw her father confront Jason. When he did she tried to stop them and he turned on her. Jason got between them and told her to run and she did. I guess her father wasn't happy that they'd gotten married after all."

"Where is the dad now?" Sam asked scanning the paper work from Martin.

"He's on his way." Vivian said over her shoulder at her computer. "Metro PD just picked him up. Looks like Jack gets the honors."

"Lucky me." Jack stood up and walked down the hall.

"Hey Kate up to dinner later tonight?" Martin asked rummaging through phone records.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

*****

Jack came back through. "Let's go people we gotta move fast. You too Kate."

"What's up?" Danny grabbed his coat and ran to catch up.

"Hannah's dad told us where Jason is. Seems he left him in a cabin in Jersey. We got PD on the way."

*****

Kate followed Martin closely as they searched the outlying buildings till Jack yelled all clear. Jason was no worse for the wear other than some bruising and being cold.

Kate tried to hide her shivering standing at the car waiting on Martin. "Hey." He leaned next to her.

"Hi." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"You're cold."

"Yeah I am. And hungry."

"Me to come on let's get you in the car and get some food." He held the door for her and walked around and waved at Danny as he climbed into the car. They drove in silence for awhile. "Dad called."

"Really?"

"Yeah said he was sorry. For everything. You were right."

"Always am." She grinned at him.

He laughed. "He also said if you could tell two Fitzgerald men to shut up well then you'll defiantly fit in." She blushed causing him to laugh some more. "He also wants to do our weekend over. He promised it wouldn't be like last time."

"I'd like that how about you?" Kate asked.

"I'll give it a try Kate no promises."

"That's all I wanted."

*****

"He did WHAT!" Danny said nearly choking on his coffee.

"I'm telling you the truth that is what his mother said." Kate said the next morning.

"Oh no. You didn't did you Kate?" Martin asked groaning seeing the grin on Danny's face.

"I didn't what?" She asked innocently.

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About you know?"

"No I don't Marty what?" She grinned at him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for I'll pretend I don't know what you're talking about so I am the one to spill the beans." Martin said wagging a finger at her.

"I wouldn't do that not to you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah and my father isn't the deputy director either."

"He quiet wow I didn't know that." Sam said grinning.

Martin glared at her then turned to Kate hands on his hips. "Alright. I've waited almost two weeks. What is it going to cost me?"

Kate leaned back and looked at him up and down. "Oh I don't know Sam what do you think?"

"Well since you finally set a date for Christmas. I think it should be something really good."

"Danny?"

"Don't ask him." Martin said his voice going up an octave. Kate grinned at him.

"Oh I think it needs to be something that you'll defiantly like."

Kate nodded and turned to Viv. "Viv?"

"It might be good if he liked it too."

"What is it going to cost and don't even ask Jack I don't want to hear what his idea of good blackmail would be."

Kate stood up and slowly made her way towards him. Grabbing his tie she pulled him down. "Oh you are going to pay Fitzgerald. And pay for awhile. Let's just say the next couple of nights you are going to be very busy." And sauntered down the hall looking over her shoulder grinning leaving Martin open mouthed.

Danny started laughing soon joined by the others. "Oh she got you good man."

"You'd better believe it."

**Ok. So here is number two. Hope you all liked it. I am going to write a third with the wedding and try to focus more on them outside the office maybe. I don't know. Hope this was good like the first one. Best wishes.**


End file.
